


lend me a hand (i'll lift your spirits)

by Ro29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Introspection, Jedi were not made for war, Light Angst, Sometimes you're just chilling and then you find out your master has a metal arm, This was supposed to be crack, and instead I gave myself Ahsoka feels, okay so there's some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: He cuts her off with a hissed string of curses and sits up, shaking out his arm.She blinks, frowns, “Skyguy?”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 14
Kudos: 285





	lend me a hand (i'll lift your spirits)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt; Ashoka finds out about Anakin’s arm and shrieks causing someone to run in lightsaber on because someone screamed.
> 
> Not quite what was asked for, but close.

They’ve finally won the campaign. After too many losses, and too many mistakes that could have been avoided. They’ve won the campaign and all of them are exhausted and worn to the bone.

It’s not a new exhaustion. It feels as if they’ve been fighting this war for years. Desperately trying to win it for so long that it’s hard, now, for Ahsoka to feel as if her memories of the peaceful times were ever really real.

They’ve been fighting this war for barely a year. Ahsoka has been fighting for even less time than that, and yet imagining any of the little things she used to do in the temple is too difficult to do and her childhood seems so far away from her now. The Force screams with the wrongness of it and Ahsoka closes her eyes. Breathes, tries to center herself and tighten her shields.

But the men are all tired and mourning their lost brothers, and the air rings with the pain of death and loss and destruction. Slams against her shields with tar-like fingers, dark and sad and threatening to overwhelm her.

She struggles to remember what she was taught as a youngling, how to take the pain of loss the Force mourns so loudly and to accept it, mourn it, but let go. Letting it flow away alongside her anger over their losses.

_There is no death, there is the Force_.

She has done this now, more times over the course of this single year than she has ever had to do it before.

It never grows easier, and sometimes she fears that the seeds of anger and hurt, sticky as tar and so cold it burns, will find their way into her and she won’t be able to wash them away.

_There is no death, there is the Force._

She breathes, evenly, and opens her eyes. There’s still things that need to be done before she can rest or run through her katas. She sighs, shakes herself and tries to just be happy that they made it out.

It half-works, which is a much better outcome than she expected.

The hangar is full of bustling and she makes her way over to where Master Skywalker is working on something for his ship.

“Master Skywalker I—”

He cuts her off with a hissed string of curses and sits up, shaking out his arm.

She blinks, frowns, “Skyguy?”

He looks up at her with a grimace, face softening into a grin, “Hey there Snips, is there something you needed?”

She shrugs, “Just wanted to see where I could help out but—um Skyguy? What are you?”

He’s fiddling with his arm, hitting it exasperatedly, “Hm? Oh nothing, arm just locked up a bit. You can probably ask Rex where you can help out, I think they need some more help with repairs.”

Ahsoka nods, heart sinking at the mention of all the damages they took to their ships, damages that led to the loss of good men.

_There is no death, there is the Force._ She reminds herself, tries to let that comfort her.

Skyguy curses and she looks down just in time to catch him wrench his sleeve off and pry his arm open violently.

She screams, sharp and shrill and a little panicked even after all that time spent trying to center herself. Not registering the metallic sheen until after it feels like her heart’s jumped out of her chest.

She chokes out an “Oh _Force_ , what the _kriff_ ”

Skyguy stares up at her shocked, blinking in confusion and worry and the men in the hangar are tense, on edge and ready for danger.

Ahsoka shakes, half out of shock and half from the sheer ridiculousness, “You have a _metal_ arm and _no one told me?_ ” She shrieks.

Skyguy stares at her for a second before it registers and he starts laughing, choking on giggles and wheezing.

The men around her seem to understand what just happened and the laughter spreads, contagious.

“You thought I—” he chokes out, wheezing, can’t even finish the sentence and she covers her face.

“Shut _up_ ”

He only laughs harder and the men around them are cackling with glee. She throws her arms up in the air with mock outrage, “I didn’t know! Stop laughing you _jerks_ ,” and she’s grinning and half laughing herself. Feeling lighter than she has in a while.

The protesting only makes Skyguy laugh harder and Ahsoka groans, flops down onto the floor with a sigh, “All of you are _awful_.”

There’s a slight commotion near the entry of the hangar and Ahsoka looks up in confusion.

Master Obi-Wan is standing there, brow furrowed and hand resting near his lightsaber as he looks around them.

Master Skywalker sobers and frowns, “Obi-Wan? Is there a problem?”

Master Obi-Wan hesitates, shakes his head as he gives the room another look around. He sighs, turns back to Ahsoka and her Master and raises an eyebrow, “Well, I heard a scream and thought there was something wrong here, however it seems I was... _mistaken_.”

Anakin snorts, and breaks down into laughter again, “Snips” he wheezes out, “didn’t know I had a metal arm.”

Master Obi-Wan blinks, looks between the two of them, Anakin with his arm on display and the plating wrenched open and Ahsoka lying on the floor, he snorts.

“Ah, I see. That is...quite a way to find out I imagine.”

Ahsoka flushes, face heating up.

“All of you are _awful_ ” She moans, throws her arm over her eyes as all around her the hangar falls back into laughter.

The Force is lighter, and the ugly thing in her chest has come unstuck and flowed away. And she is _absolutely_ getting both of them back later, but the laughter and amusement ring in the air and battle back the sorrow and loss. So she takes the teasing in stride. Lays on the ground and jokingly complains and lets the light envelop her and keep her warm until the next campaign.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
